


Friday

by AuenBunny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuenBunny/pseuds/AuenBunny
Summary: It was just a Friday.





	Friday

To most of the people, it was just a normal Friday, or maybe just the last Friday of May. But to me, it might be the last Friday I could see him, one last time.

Everyone knew Jeon Wonwoo. He would be the most robot-like-looking boy in the school, if you were to describe him. Everyone knew his dancing-machine stage that went viral, which to be honest was the most famous of everything about him. Everyone knew his low-tone laugh which was the most unique thing of all time in my high school life. Everyone knew he would go everywhere with at least one book in his hand, or maybe his Monday-cookies his mom always made throughout the junior year. And also I would say, nobody didn't know him. 

But nobody knew Jeon Clumsy-Beanie.  
He was just a boy who couldn't cook. He was the clumsiest person when it came to cleaning. He didn't know how to dry and brush his hair properly before going to school. Nobody knew he always had to wear his blue beanie before going to bed. And he hadn't even known what’s the difference between four minused by two and two minused by four, and thank god he knew it already.

Nobody knew that he had to walk to school and back home everyday because he promised me when we were in the third grade that we would walk together everyday until finishing high school. Nobody knew that every Wednesday both of us would secretly swap our lunch boxes without anyone knowing. Nobody knew that he loved to wear striped undies, and had to wear his favorite green-striped one every time we had exams.

Actually everything I’d said before was not something ‘nobody’ knew, but it's just two of us who knew it.

But this one, would be something that wasn't ‘nobody’ or ‘two of us’ knew it. It's just something I was the only one knew it.

I had a crush on Jeon Wonwoo.


End file.
